On the Horizon
by Starwood93
Summary: A new battle looms on the horizon. There's another inu daiyokai? Why is she attacking the village? More importantly what's wrong with Sesshomaru and his Mother? Why has Inukimi come down from her castle? And what does Toaga have to do with it?
1. Prologue

_**Hey, everyone, it's been a while. My creative juices have been flowing lately and I've been itching to write a new story... Eventually, I will get around to Finishing older ones like Drip Drip Drop :). But I've been stuck on my first animated love Inuyasha for a bit and I've just got to get this out of my head and in print. Well here is the prologue. The first chapter will be up by the end of the night maybe by then I'll think of a title so for now, it will be known as Untitled. Beta's are welcome. Well, here we go, guys, my first time with an Inuyasha fanfic :). Please excuse and spelling errors. I'm trying to catch them but the laptop I'm working on doesn't have word so I am the spell check. I do not own Inuyasha :).**_

* * *

It was a normal day like any other. Kagome had returned to the Feudal Era a little over a year ago. Everything had returned to normal. Well as normal as it could now that Miroku and Songo were married and popping out children left and right, Kohaku off with Kirara slaying demons, and with Shippo staying gone all the time with his fox training. But Kagome had settled into the village well, training with Jinenji and Kaede. She had learned enough that Kaede thought it was time that Kagome herself was ready to start training Rin.

Rin the human girl that Sesshomaru had grown fond of. It was odd to think about that the Sesshomaru that despised all humans and half-demons alike had grown fond of a little human girl. Kagome after one day of training finally asked her how she did it, how not only did she get him to not kill her but managed to get close enough to him for him to treat her like... well almost like a father would an estranged daughter. He still never speaks much but when Kaede convinced him that she needed to be raised around humans, he actually considered her well being and agreed to it. He visits her often and while he still is not a man... a daiyoki of many words he always brings her some sort of gift. He cares for her one can easily tell especially when Kohaku is around anyone can see that Rin has a thing for Kohaku and Sesshomaru is very aware of his presence and he seems to be around when he is. One could say he's a bit overprotective of her. When Rin told Kagome of how she found him injured and tried to care for him one could hardly believe it. Rin told Kagome that she later realized she had died when she was attacked by some of Koga's wolves. That did not et well with Kagome and let's just say the next time Koga visited the village it wasn't pretty.

The most surprising thing of all would probably have to be the fact that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru seem to be getting along. Of course, they don't have a bromance or anything of the sort but they generally don't fight anymore, they spar on occasion away from the village of course and without the use of their swords. It seems as though Sesshomaru is coming to terms with his little brother being half human and one could say that thanks could be due to that little girl Rin. It's as if everything is falling into place. Their world was perfect and whole, or so they assumed but one never knows what's lurking beyond the corner.


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, folks! Here it is. Chapter 1! I've already edited the prologue for spelling and Grammatical errors. Leave a review and the next chapter should be out soon! Like in a few hours soon. I haven't even gotten to the idea for the story yet this is all still backstory. Tell me what you think of the names of Sango and Miroku's children. Since they are never actually named I had to come up with something. Leave some reviews! I do not own Inuyasha!**

* * *

It was a quiet day like any other in Kaede's village. Everyone was out and about with their morning routines as the Sun was rising in the East. Kagome was making her way through the village heading towards the fields with a sleepy Rin in tow. Kagome had been training the young girl at the current time was only twelve. Kagome found it amazing that she had so much talent at her young age. She was only a couple Younger than herself when she first appeared in the Feudal Era.  
Kagome sighed as she looked up at the sky wondering what the day would bring. It had been a few days since she had seen Inuyasha. He was off with Miroku once again performing some exorcism of a demon. Kagome longed for the days when they all traveled together. Not that living in the village was boring, it was definitely different from her own era. In a time where everything is available to you within a drive to the store, it's a change when you actually have to work for everything you do. Its time fulfilling, but Kagome longed for the days when they traveled and she felt useful. The village had Kaede to provide for them and to heal them. Even Rin was doing a great job at helping Kaede before she returned. It's just another day now. Every day was the same. Kagome longed for a change, something different, a challenge.

Kagome was drawn from her thoughts as Rin yawned once again. She couldn't help but laugh at the young girl. Once Kagome and Rin arrived at the fields they saw Jinengi working at the ground tilling and pulling weeds as was his everyday tasks had begun. Rin set off to join him as Kagome veered left of the path and set up the hill to check on Sango and the kids. Their little family grew so much by the time Kagome returned to the Feudal era. Kagome was surprised to be greeted by the twins Kasumi and Nami and newborn Miyatsu. Kagome couldn't help but apologize to her two longtime friends for missing the birth of their children. The twins hounded her for days on how much she had missed. Kagome felt as if her head would explode they tried to catch her up so quick but found herself paying more attention when they would mention Inuyasha and his trips down the well or him staring off into space and Sango or Miroku telling them to leave them be because he was thinking of her. It made her heart pound thinking of how many times she could feel him at the bottom of the well but she just couldn't reach him.  
Sango was outside with Miyatsu on her back as the twins were chasing a dog around the hut. "Good morning Kagome" Sango called out as Kagome made her way up the hill. "Good morning Sango, good morning Miya," Kagome waved as she moved to ruffle what little hair the littlest child, had. "Do you think they'll be back today?" Kagome asked Sango. She looked to Kagome and could see the look of unease in her eyes. "They're supposed to be, missing Inuyasha?" Sango asked with a knowing tone in her voice. Kagome was easy to read. She would walk around like everything was fine, but she could hide the fact she worried about the hanyo when he was away. "I just worry. The new moon is tomorrow night and I would prefer him to be ho... here when he changes." Sango couldn't help but hear the confusion in Kagome's voice. She had never referred to the village as home unless Inuyasha was with her. It was obvious that if the Hanyo wasn't around she wasn't comfortable that it was hard for her to call the village much less anything home. Kagome had once told Sango that her Mother had asked her one time where her home was. Kagome answered her as any person would, the Higurashi Shrine. Kagome then said that her mother confused her, even more, when she told her that the shrine wasn't her home. Kagome said she was so confused and looked at her like she had grown a second head. Her mother then went on to place her hand over Kagome's heart and said that her heart wasn't at the Higurashi Shrine anymore but that it belonged to a white-haired Hanyo who stole it away while she was with him. Kagome said she cried a lot. She never referred to the shrine as home anymore. Kagome said the first time she called a place home again was when Inuyasha was holding her hand, she was at home then.

"I see. Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be here by lunchtime. You know how those two are." Songo felt relief as Kagome let out a deep breath. "Why don't you help me with lunch I'm sure they'll be hungry and eat everything." Sango smiled at Kagome hoping to ease her worries. "Sango, Kagome!" The demon slayer and the Miko looked up to see Kirara, Kohaku, and Shippo flying over the trees. Shippo had jumped down and was floating to them as he greeted them. "Shippo you're back. How did your training go this time?" Kagome asked as the young fox demon transformed out of his Bird-like state and into his normal one. While the twins tackled their favorite feline. Kohaku walked over as Sango ruffled his hair and he huffed like any teen would do. " I'm finally finished! Can you believe it? I don't have to take any more tests." Shippo exclaimed as he jumped up in excitement. Kagome felt a weight lift off her chest she worried about the young fox while he was away. Kagome couldn't help but have maternal feelings towards the young fox since he joined them all those years ago. She thought of him often while back in her own time while hoping that Inuyasha wasn't being too hard on him or Miroku being a bad influence.

" Where's Inuyasha and Miroku?" The fox asked as he sat atop the woodpile against Miroku and Sango's hut. " They should be here shortly," Sango replied as she handed Miyatsu to her younger brother. The toddler reached for his bangs with a large smile adorning his little face. "So Kohaku how have your travels been?" Kagome asked the younger demon slayer. "Good just exterminated a large centipede demon a few days from here. It didn't put up much of a fight." Kohaku replied as he bounced his nephew on his knee. "Kohaku! Your back!" The voice of Kagome's young apprentice sounded from the path as Kohaku froze and his face turned ten shades of red. Sango and Kagome couldn't help but notice the change in the boy. Shippo laughed as the demon slayer visibly calmed himself blowing out a deep breath before turning to Rin with a smile and greeting her. " Hello, Rin." Rin tilted her head down slightly with a blush as Kohaku turned his gaze toward the toddler in his hands trying to hide from embarrassment. Sango leaned over to whisper in Kagome's ear, "Remember what it was like to have a crush at that age?" Kagome brought her hand up to her mouth attempting to hide the giggle erupting from her mouth. She remembers all too well how it felt. She was Kohaku's age when she first appeared in the Feudal Era and met Inuyasha the hanyo who captured her heart. "How much do you want to bet Sesshomaru shows up before the end of the week," Kagome replied to the young mother of three. Sango didn't even attempt to hide her laugh which resulted in her younger brother straining his eyes at her. It never failed Kohaku would return from a job and Sesshomaru was never far behind. Shippo once joked that Sesshomaru had a spy stay close to the village to alert him when Kohaku returned so he could keep an eye on him. While the young fox may have been seemingly joking the idea of it seemed to likely.

Shippo brought everyone out of their laughter as he started sniffing the air. "What is it Shippo?" Rin asked. Shippo paused as he sniffed one spot towards the edge of the village. "Miroku and Inuyasha are back!" Shippo jumped down and began running towards the edge of the village. Kagome and Sango smiled at the thought of their men being home and safe. The twins ran after Shippo, laughing as they ran. The girls busied themselves finishing lunch as Kohaku watched over Miyatsu.


End file.
